


Weapons on the table

by Kaellig



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Unreliable Narrator, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Однажды двое наёмных убийц случайно встретились в баре. Казалось бы, что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane (minor), Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Black Sails 2020





	Weapons on the table

**Author's Note:**

> [здесь](https://music.yandex.ru/users/blacksails2020/playlists/1000) можно послушать фанмикс по мотивам фика

День выдался солнечным — как, впрочем, и б _о_ льшая часть дней на Багамских островах, даже в сезон дождей. Международный аэропорт имени Линдена Пиндлинга был заполнен людьми, а ведь октябрь здесь считался не слишком привлекательным временем для туристов. В другом месте эти двое наверняка привлекли бы внимание, но в такой толпе их приметили разве что те, кто стоял с ними рядом в очереди перед паспортным контролем.

Они, безусловно, были красивой парой: аристократичного вида мужчина лет сорока, без единого признака седины в тёмных волосах и миловидная блондинка с живым лицом и очаровательной улыбкой на ярко накрашенных губах. Он оглядывался по сторонам с явным неудовольствием, неприязненно отстранялся от людей, оказывавшихся слишком близко, и крепко прижимал к бедру кожаный кейс, не выпуская из другой руки мобильный телефон. Его спутница без умолку щебетала о том, как же здорово вырваться из серого холодного Лондона и снова оказаться в Нассау, как она рада, что он смог составить ей компанию, как жаль, что они приехали не на Рождество, и так далее. Он едва слушал её, лишь изредка невпопад кивая; подобное невнимание явно было для неё привычным делом, но, похоже, совершенно не досаждало.

— Сколько можно, мы состаримся в этой очереди, — процедил он наконец.

— Здесь всегда так, — отмахнулась она. — Ты же знаешь.

— Не знаю, — отрезал он. — И вообще, напомни: не понимаю, зачем я здесь?..

— Наш психолог посоветовал съездить куда-нибудь вместе для укрепления отношений. — Она широко улыбнулась и демонстративно прижалась к его плечу, крепко ухватив под локоть обеими руками.

Он осторожно высвободился, не оценив проявления чувств.

— Сомневаюсь, что он имел в виду — съездить вместе в _твою_ командировку.

— Но это же Нассау! Солнце, море, белый песок — всё то, по чему мы оба так соскучились в Лондоне. Да и что подошло бы лучше, чем место, где мы познакомились?

— Меня вполне устроил бы Эдинбург. Ты же знаешь, я плохо переношу жару.

— Ты всё на свете плохо переносишь, — фыркнула она, и в её голосе впервые прорезались нотки раздражения. — Ты почаще езди в Москву, совсем забудешь, что такое хорошая погода и приятные люди.

Он не ответил, снова скользнув взглядом по окружавшей их толпе, затем вытянулся, чтобы заглянуть через головы соседей, и уже в который раз сосчитал людей в очереди, словно надеясь, что их резко станет меньше. Болтовня жены очевидно не вызывала у него никакого интереса.

К тому времени, когда очередь наконец дошла до них, они успели ещё дважды поцапаться — и если женщина оба раза быстро остывала и как ни в чём не бывало возвращалась к восторженному щебетанию о прелестях Багамских островов, то мужчина становился всё мрачнее.

— Цель визита? — дежурно спросил пограничник, листая его паспорт. — Мистер Роджерс.

— Похороны брака, — буркнул тот себе под нос и добавил уже громче: — Туризм.

Его жена, в паспорте которой было указано Элеонор Роджерс, на тот же вопрос ответила: “Бизнес”, — и улыбнулась так ослепительно, что пограничник, заворожённо сглотнув, поставил штамп, не глядя на страницу.

***

Они познакомились шесть лет назад именно здесь — в солнечном Нассау, наполненном ароматами орхидей, бугенвиллий и морской соли. Ей было двадцать шесть, ему — тридцать три; Элеонор приехала в Нассау по делам доставшейся в наследство от недавно умершего отца компании, Роджерс — тоже по работе, хотя из его рассказов трудно было понять, чем же именно он занимался. Эта встреча была случайной — они просто оказались в один и тот же вечер в одном и том же баре на территории отеля, в котором оба остановились. Два британца в толпе американских туристов, два бизнесмена, оказавшихся на популярном курорте по скучным рабочим делам. Она явно искала компанию на ночь; он хотел развеяться после переговоров с крайне неприятным клиентом. Быть может, сработал пресловутый эффект случайного попутчика, но парой часов позже, допивая взятую на двоих бутылку местного рома, они оба чувствовали себя так, словно встретили родственную душу. Роджерс смутно помнил, кто из них предложил переместиться в номер и в какой момент это произошло, но твёрдо знал: алкоголь лишь ускорил то, что неизбежно случилось бы и на трезвую голову. Элеонор потом говорила, что сразу почувствовала его заинтересованность; он сдержанно отвечал, что она просто не казалась ему той девушкой, которую стоит оставлять в баре одну.

Так или иначе, наутро выяснилось, что обратно в Лондон они возвращаются одним и тем же рейсом, через два дня. Десять часов вместе в замкнутом пространстве — испытание, которое способно как разрушить едва начавшиеся отношения, так и скрепить их намертво. В их случае произошло второе.

Предложение Роджерс сделал через три месяца, шокировав всех своих знакомых и в первую очередь сводного брата Джека, и без того преисполненного подозрительности к Элеонор. Джек твердил, что она слишком молода, слишком красива, да ещё и вегетарианка. Вегетарианцам Джек доверял даже меньше, чем коммивояжёрам. Роджерс не обращал на него внимания.

На первый взгляд они действительно мало подходили друг другу. Спокойный, сдержанный, даже несколько отстранённый Роджерс, отслуживший несколько лет в британском спецназе, прежде чем заняться консалтингом (по его словам, контора, в которой они работали вместе с Джеком, занималась сопровождением оффшорных компаний), — и эмоциональная, лёгкая в общении Элеонор, проявлявшая живой интерес ко всему на свете. Он был разумен в тратах (чтобы не сказать — скуповат), практичен и не склонен к импульсивным поступкам. Она разбрасывалась деньгами, одевалась по последней моде, периодически жертвовала средства в фонды защиты животных и жила моментом, не откладывая ничего на потом. Он в свободное время ковырялся в стареньком “додже”, не выезжавшем из гаража лет десять как минимум, не пропускал ни одного матча “Арсенала”; она увлекалась вышиванием, по выходным ходила с подругами на йогу, проповедовала здоровое питание и всем сердцем ненавидела футбол. Иногда Роджерсу казалось удивительным то, что они умудрились познакомиться именно в баре: ни разу после он не видел, чтобы Элеонор пила что-то крепче вина, да и то не больше одного-двух бокалов. И тем не менее их любовь поначалу была искренней и настоящей. Ей нравились его серьёзность и исходившее от него чувство надёжности. Он испытывал безграничную нежность и желание защитить её от любой беды. 

Со временем, впрочем, яркость чувств, как часто и бывает, сошла на нет, и то, что в партнёре прежде умиляло, начало раздражать и провоцировать мелкие склоки по пустякам; через несколько лет глухое раздражение стало привычной частью их отношений, словно неисправная мерцающая лампа, которую некогда починить и жалко выбросить. 

Его невозмутимость уже не казалась Элеонор привлекательной чертой. Его трудно было вывести из себя, он почти никогда не повышал голос и лишь безразлично пожимал плечами на обвинения и придирки. Все её эмоции словно разбивались об ледяную стену. Ему просто ни до чего не было дела. А если ей всё-таки удавалось пробить его броню, то от того, каким холодным и тяжёлым становился его взгляд, ей делалось по-настоящему не по себе.

Роджерс уже не находил очаровательной её бытовую беспомощность и с трудом сдерживал закипавший внутри гнев, когда она в очередной раз, трогательно улыбаясь, просила помочь с какой-то ерундой, с которой справился бы и ребёнок. Он успел узнать, что в рабочих вопросах она проявляла редкое упорство и даже жёсткость, и отказывался понимать, почему эти черты её характера испарялись дома. Его утомляли её темперамент и постоянные попытки раскачать лодку его душевного равновесия, которое в действительности было крайне шатким. Ему нравилось наблюдать за ней со стороны или в компании, но в общении один на один он готов был лезть на стенку.

Идея пойти на семейную терапию принадлежала, конечно же, Элеонор. Она же была зачинщиком почти всех их ссор, она же первой приходила мириться, и именно ей, похоже, всё ещё нужен был зачем-то этот брак. Вероятно, потому что он был единственным в её жизни, с чем ей не удавалось справиться. Роджерс равнодушно пожал плечами и согласился — как делал почти всегда.

Элеонор считала совместную поездку в Нассау последним шансом на сохранение отношений. Роджерс — последним гвоздём в крышку гроба этих отношений. 

Наверное, ему стоило послушать тогда Джека.

***

Окна роскошного номера выходили на большой неправильной формы бассейн, аккуратные ряды шезлонгов с зонтами и невозможного, бирюзового с насыщенно синими и тёмно-зелёными переливами, цвета море.

Элеонор первым делом распахнула дверь балкона, впуская в комнату бриз; полупрозрачная белая занавеска взметнулась от резкого движения, словно пытаясь захватить непрошеную гостью в свой плен. Та со смехом выпуталась из струящейся ткани и, выскользнув наружу, полной грудью вдохнула свежий солоноватый воздух.

— Ну разве не потрясающе? — спросила Элеонор, повысив голос, чтобы её было слышно из номера.

— Угу.

Она вздохнула и вернулась внутрь.

Роджерс, не проявляя никакого интереса к открывавшимся из окна видам, разбирал чемодан. Свои вещи он убирал в шкаф, всё остальное просто складывал на кровать. Элеонор некоторое время молча наблюдала за действиями мужа.

— Я в душ, — сказала она наконец.

— Хорошо.

Она выловила из своих вещей длинную рубашку-тунику, внимательно посмотрела на неё и кивнула самой себе.

— Там где-то был ремень от неё. Широкий такой, кожаный.

Роджерс выудил ремень со дна чемодана и молча протянул ей.

— Прогуляемся немного по городу? Поужинаем где-нибудь.

— Хорошо, — повторил он, не меняя интонации.

Элеонор сделала быстрый вдох, словно собираясь сказать что-то резкое, но вместо этого выдохнула и скрылась в ванной.

Из номера они вышли через почти полтора часа. Роджерс не преминул заметить, что с такой скоростью сбора удивительно, как они вообще из Лондона улетели, но Элеонор в кои-то веки не хотелось устраивать скандалов. Уже начинало темнеть; они шли по бесконечно длинной Бей-стрит, за их спинами заходило солнце, тут и там загорались фонари. Дневная жара спала, воздух стал свежее, и хотя влажность всё равно никуда не делась, дышать стало гораздо легче. Роджерс, действительно не переносивший жару, заметно оживился и даже начал отвечать на некоторые реплики жены.

Хватило его, впрочем, ненадолго. 

— В Лондоне уже начало двенадцатого, — сказал он, бросив короткий взгляд на часы. — Если честно, я бы предпочёл поужинать и лечь спать. В темноте всё равно ничего уже не увидим, а магазины открыты до пяти в основном.

Это была самая длинная реплика, которую он произнёс за весь день. И самая близкая к нормальному человеческому разговору.

— Хорошо, дорогой, — покладисто ответила Элеонор. Она прекрасно выспалась в самолёте, но вполне допускала, что Роджерс действительно устал. К тому же они оба ели последний раз на борту, а с тех пор прошло уже много времени.

Ресторан он выбрал сам. Элеонор заказала рыбу и бокал белого вина, Роджерс — стейк и двойную порцию виски. 

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что заказывать мясо в рыбном ресторане просто глупо?

— Я не люблю рыбу.

— Ты не любишь рыбу в Англии, — уточнила Элеонор. — А на Багамах она совершенно другая. Пообещай, что хотя бы попробуешь, пока мы здесь!

Роджерс сделал большой глоток виски.

— Хорошо, попробую, — безразлично отозвался он. Ей захотелось его ударить.

За годы совместной жизни ни один из них ни разу не поднял руку на другого. Роджерса останавливали воспитание и очевидное отсутствие смысла в подобных действиях; Элеонор — тот самый холодный взгляд, вызывавший смутное ощущение, что она не хочет проверять его реакцию.

Но желание ударить всё равно периодически возникало.

— У меня завтра в первой половине дня рабочая встреча. Думаю, часа на два. Найдёшь, чем себя занять на это время?

— Найду.

— Потом можем встретиться в городе и погулять. Я составила нам план на всю неделю.

— Хорошо.

Это было просто невыносимо.

Остаток ужина они провели молча. Так же молча дошли до гостиницы, разделись и легли спать. Если бы кто-то спросил, когда у них последний раз был секс, то получил бы два разных ответа.

***

На следующий день они вместе совершили пробежку, позавтракали, затем сходили на пляж — Элеонор загорала, Роджерс плавал. В полдень они вернулись в номер, Элеонор приняла душ и переоделась, собираясь идти на встречу.

— Обязательно намажься кремом от загара, когда будешь выходить, — наставительно сказала она.

Роджерс тяжело вздохнул:

— Хорошо, мамочка.

Элеонор фыркнула, затем придирчиво изучила своё отражение в зеркале.

— Как я выгляжу?

Роджерс внимательно посмотрел на неё. Ещё чуть влажные после душа волосы были убраны в высокую причёску, открывая изящную линию шеи. В неглубоком вырезе светло-голубого платья были видны острые ключицы, перечёркнутые ниткой мелкого жемчуга, на которой, уже на самой границе выреза, покачивалась золотая пчела, — Роджерс привёз это украшение из Италии в первый год брака, когда ещё казалось, что их счастье продлится долгие годы.

Пчелу Элеонор надевала в последнее время всё реже, но в том, что она выбрала сейчас именно её, вряд ли был какой-то скрытый смысл.

Остановив взгляд на босоножках, тонкими белыми ремешками обхватывавших щиколотки и ступни, он кивнул:

— Выглядишь прекрасно. 

— Правда? — Она резко обернулась и сверкнула счастливой улыбкой, от которой у него на миг защемило в груди. Как бы ни испортились за последние годы их отношения, он никогда не отрицал того, что его жена была невероятно красивой женщиной.

— Правда, — подтвердил он и тоже улыбнулся.

— Я позвоню, когда освобожусь. — С этими словами Элеонор чмокнула его в щёку и упорхнула, подхватив с кресла сумочку и солнцезащитные очки.

Роджерс откинул крышку ноутбука, ввёл пароль и быстро набрал что-то в мессенджере. Затем тоже собрался и покинул номер. В руке у него были зажаты путеводитель и карта окрестностей, взятая с ресепшена, на шее висела полупрофессиональная фотокамера, голову защищала от солнца ярко-жёлтая кепка с надписью “Italy”, и в целом он ничем не выделялся из толпы.

Отель располагался на Бей-стрит — главной туристической артерии Нассау, и Роджерс сразу оказался в людском потоке. Жара уже достигла пика, но людей от этого меньше не становилось. 

Сверившись с путеводителем, согласно которому прилежащие к Бей-стрит улочки были абсолютно безопасны для туристов, Роджерс свернул в одну из них. Прошёл мимо нескольких сувенирных лавок, в которых было не протолкнуться, пока не выбрал наконец приглянувшуюся. 

Внутри царил полумрак, слабенький вентилятор едва шевелил душный тяжёлый воздух. За кассой сидел сухощавый старичок, загоревший дочерна, и без особого интереса наблюдал за двумя девушками, копавшимися в большой коробке с браслетами. Других посетителей на удивление не было. Старик безучастно кивнул Роджерсу в ответ на вежливое “добрый день”. Так ничего и не купив, девушки ушли. В лавке наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь гулом вентилятора.

— Старина Джек просил передать привет, — негромко сказал Роджерс.

— Что же сам не приехал? — всё так же безучастно отозвался старик.

— Племянница болеет.

У Джека никогда не было племянницы, но вряд ли в кодовой реплике речь шла о каком-то конкретном Джеке.

Старик с удивительной для его возраста лёгкостью поднялся из-за кассы, запер входную дверь, повесив табличку “перерыв”, и скрылся ненадолго в кладовке. Вернулся он, неся чёрную дорожную сумку. По тому, как она оттягивала его руку, было очевидно, что внутри что-то тяжёлое.

Роджерс расстегнул молнию, быстро изучил содержимое сумки, застегнул её и закинул на плечо.

Вернувшись на Бей-стрит, он дошёл до Парламентской площади и взял такси. Адрес он назвал по памяти, не сверяясь с записями, что совсем не походило на поведение типичного туриста, находившегося в Нассау второй день. С другой стороны, типичные туристы не уносили из сувенирных лавок сумки, набитые оружием.

***

В это же время Элеонор сидела за столиком небольшого уличного кафе неподалёку от форта. Перед ней стояла чашка из-под кофе и стакан воды с плававшей в нём одинокой долькой лимона. Подошедший официант забрал пустую чашку.

— Что-нибудь ещё, мисс?

— Счёт, пожалуйста.

Тот кивнул и удалился.

Кроме Элеонор в кафе было ещё с десяток посетителей. За соседним столиком сидела шумная израильская семья с тремя детьми; дальше — пожилая пара, на вид типичные американцы; в стороне от всех, сдвинув вместе несколько столиков, расположилась компания ребят лет по двадцать. Молодая женщина, пившая в одиночестве кофе, несколько выбивалась из этой композиции, но никому из них до неё не было дела, и её это полностью устраивало.

Тихо тренькнул мобильный телефон. Элеонор бросила короткий взгляд на высветившееся на экране сообщение и быстро подняла голову. Через несколько мгновений из-за угла выехал чёрный внедорожник с тонированными стёклами и притормозил возле кафе. Не дожидаясь официанта со счётом, она положила на стол пять долларов и двинулась к машине.

В салоне было прохладно, кондиционер работал на полную мощность. Исподтишка оглядев водителя (широкоплечий мужик в чёрных очках, с дредами, небольшой бородкой и забитыми татуировками руками), Элеонор снова достала телефон и набрала: “Села в машину”. 

Ответ пришёл почти сразу: “Будь осторожна”. Элеонор улыбнулась и, снова бросив взгляд на водителя, удалила переписку.

***

Они познакомились шесть лет назад, именно здесь — в солнечном Нассау, одном из важнейших узлов латиноамериканского наркотрафика. Ей было двадцать шесть, ему — тридцать три; для неё та поездка была первым самостоятельным заданием в Новом Свете, для него — одной из множества простых операций, подробности которых так быстро стирались из памяти. Годы спустя Элеонор помнила в точности каждый из своих шагов, каждое произнесённое слово, каждую испытанную ею эмоцию. Роджерс с некоторым трудом смог бы назвать имена своей цели и заказчика, но не более того.

Элеонор действительно руководила небольшой компанией по импорту южноамериканских товаров в Великобританию — хотя та вовсе не являлась наследством и принадлежала британской короне. Макс посмеивалась, что Флеминг явно знал, о чём писал, когда придумывал “Юнайтед Экспортс” в качестве прикрытия для Джеймса Бонда. Официально агентами МИ-6 никто в их маленькой команде не являлся, так что они позволяли себе время от времени брать заказы на стороне, подбирая их, впрочем, с крайней осторожностью и согласовывая каждый с Воксхолл-кросс. В свободное от заказов время Элеонор действительно приходилось заниматься делами прикрывающей их компании. До неё этим занимался Макгроу, но с радостью (и огромным облегчением) уступил эту повинность Элеонор почти сразу после её прихода в контору — и дела “Волрус Интернешнл” (дебильное название придумал, конечно же, тоже Макгроу) неожиданно пошли в гору, да так, что в МИ-6 забеспокоились о надёжности ставшего столь заметным прикрытия. Как показало время — совершенно напрасно.

Роджерс действительно прежде служил — сначала в морской пехоте, затем в особой лодочной службе; побывал и в Ираке, и в Афганистане. О чём он умалчивал, так это о том, что его отправили в отставку после с трудом замятого скандала и что в личном деле у него красовалась тревожная пометка: “проблема с контролем гнева”. Оказавшись на гражданке, он осознал, что не умеет толком ничего, кроме как стрелять из снайперской винтовки и незаметно подкрадываться к утратившему бдительность противнику. Целый год эти его навыки останавливались невостребованными — и за этот год он успел проиграть в подпольных казино все деньги, которые оставались у него после отставки. Звонок Джека стал спасительным чудом, и на сомнительное, по большому счёту, предложение подстрелить кое-кого за приличное вознаграждение Роджерс согласился без раздумий. За первым заказом последовал второй, затем третий; через пару лет Роджерс с удивлением обнаружил, что является одним из самых востребованных и хорошо оплачиваемых киллеров не только в Лондоне, но и в Европе. К этому времени он уже мог позволить себе отказываться от тех предложений, которые по какой-либо причине ему не нравились.

Элеонор слышала о легендарном снайпере, услугами которого МИ-6 не пользовалась только потому, что однажды он недвусмысленно послал их нахер; Роджерс знал о группе наёмников — весьма хорошо себя зарекомендовавших, — выполнявших _особые_ задания для службы внешней разведки. Но в тот вечер, когда судьба свела их в баре отеля “Хилтон”, ни одному из них не пришло в голову, что они могут быть друг для друга не такими уж и незнакомцами.

Для Элеонор брак был идеальным дополнением к прикрытию. Ей нравилось играть роль заботливой и любящей жены, нравился придуманный ею самой образ — современной молодой женщины, успешной в работе, но несколько беспомощной в повседневной жизни и столь остро нуждающейся в крепком плече. Тем более что с Роджерсом это получалось легко и естественно. Макгроу, с самого начала не одобрявший эту затею, как-то заметил, что после замужества Элеонор стала гораздо меньше импровизировать на заданиях, очевидно, получив наконец возможность реализовывать свой актёрский потенциал дома. Элеонор тогда почти обиделась.

Для Роджерса брак был точкой баланса. Дело было не лично в Элеонор — по большому счёту, на её месте могла бы оказаться любая женщина (но вот беда: почему-то ни одну другую женщину он не оказывался в силах терпеть рядом с собой дольше пары недель — как и они его). Брак стал тем, за что он мысленно цеплялся, когда чувствовал, что теряет над собой контроль. Тем, что держало его, не позволяя превратиться в сорвавшегося с цепи зверя, одержимого жаждой крови. Джек вряд ли понимал это в полной мере — но что-то понимать он всё-таки должен был.

Вот только в последнее время их брак — старательно выстроенная иллюзия — перестал работать так, как было задумано. Если Элеонор ещё пыталась найти какой-то способ всё исправить, то Роджерс просто ждал конца, не торопя его, но уже и не пытаясь предотвратить. Чем хуже становились их отношения, тем меньше у него оставалось сил что-то с ними делать; словно эти отношения и были в действительности единственным источником его сил.

Карточный домик неумолимо разваливался, и обоим строителям было невдомёк, что собирали они его из разных колод.

***

Чарльз Вейн был одним из важнейших звеньев в багамском наркотрафике. Он начинал с самых низов, толкал кокаин на улицах самых неблагоприятных районов Нассау, куда никогда не заходили туристы и где любой мог убить его за пять граммов. Вейн выжил и пробился на самый верх — со всеми вытекающими. Он был жесток, беспощаден и неудержим в гневе. Про него ходили самые разные слухи — говорили, что он собственноручно отрезал голову одному из своих врагов и прислал его семье; что бывший партнёр по бизнесу, утративший его благоволение, вынужден был покинуть Багамы, потому что больше никто не рисковал с ним работать; что девушку, попытавшуюся его обокрасть, он отдал на растерзание своим людям. И все соглашались в одном: стоило тысячу раз подумать, прежде чем перейти ему дорогу, а решившись — заранее заказывать себе гроб.

На то, чтобы добиться с ним встречи, у Элеонор ушло два месяца. Он не желал разговаривать с ней напрямую, передавая всё через подручных, и не проявлял никакого интереса к её предложению; и когда ей уже начало казаться, что эта затея безнадёжна, Вейн неожиданно пригласил её в Нассау для личной встречи.

Это был уникальный шанс, которым нельзя было не воспользоваться, и Макгроу неохотно согласился, что ей стоит ехать. Тем не менее его указание было чётким: если Элеонор поймёт, что в одиночку не справится, то немедленно вернётся в Лондон. Та отмахнулась, но теперь, оказавшись на вилле Вейна, лицом к лицу с её хозяином, да ещё и в окружении его охранников (мало отличавшихся внешне от привёзшего её водителя), чувствовала себя уже куда менее уверенно.

Вейн излучал угрозу. Она таилась в его светлых, чуть прищуренных глазах, в текучих, плавных движениях хищного зверя, в крепких мышцах, тугими жгутами обвивавших загорелый торс. Встречать гостей полностью одетым он, похоже, не считал хорошим тоном и был одет в кожаные брюки (Элеонор старательно не обратила внимания на то, как они обтягивали его ягодицы) и кожаную же куртку на голое тело. Длинная серьга в проколотом ухе, тонкий шрам на правой брови и переплетение кожаных шнурков с разнообразными побрякушками на шее довершали образ, вызывавший стойкую ассоциацию с пиратами, правившими в этих краях три века назад. Учитывая популярность пиратской тематики в Нассау, Элеонор подозревала, что образ был выбран сознательно.

Менее эффектным он от этого не становился.

Встреча продлилась час; за это время Вейн с заметным удовольствием, смакуя детали, поведал историю о том, как именно он добился своего нынешнего положения. Даже если в его рассказе не было ни слова правды, рассказ производил впечатление — как минимум фантазией рассказчика. Элеонор снова повторила своё предложение (предложение составляла Макс и страшно им гордилась), но Вейна очевидно интересовало вовсе не оно. Весь разговор он откровенно ощупывал её взглядом, и от этого взгляда удивительным образом делалось не противно, а жарко.

Элеонор пришла к выводу, что у неё явный недотрах. С этим необходимо было что-то решать, но уж точно не здесь и не сейчас.

Когда Вейн, галантно поцеловав её руку на прощанье, велел своему водителю отвезти даму обратно в город, Элеонор незаметно выдохнула, только теперь осознав, как сильно хочет покинуть это место. Возможно, Макгроу (никогда, впрочем, не следовавший собственным советам) был прав, и ей следовало забыть о задании.

К сожалению, от своего наставника она переняла, помимо полезных навыков, ещё и отвратительную привычку не отступать ни перед чем, даже вопреки здравому смыслу.

Оказавшись в городе, Элеонор немного попетляла по центру, пытаясь обнаружить возможный “хвост”, затем сделала небольшой крюк и свернула на узенькую улочку, упиравшуюся в Бей-стрит всего в квартале от отеля. Людской поток уже схлынул, и в это время в этой части города можно было встретить лишь редких пешеходов и столь же редкие такси. Перепроверив адрес, сохранённый в памяти мобильного телефона, она огляделась по сторонам и, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, несколько раз постучалась в дверь одной из сувенирных лавочек — той самой, куда незадолго до неё заходил её муж. Этого, впрочем, Элеонор не знала.

Хозяин открыл не сразу. Выглянув наружу, он точно так же подозрительно оглядел улицу, затем уставился на гостью.

— У меня обед.

— Да, извините, — она мягко улыбнулась, — меня прислал мой отец. Он оставил у вас посылку для меня.

Если её отец когда-либо и бывал на Багамах, Элеонор не имела об этом ни малейшего понятия.

Старик снова оглядел улицу, затем отступил, пропуская Элеонор внутрь. Пока она осматривалась, он вынес из подсобки сумку — точную копию той, что получил чуть ранее Роджерс.

В отличие от мужа, Элеонор не стала забирать сумку целиком. Расстегнув молнию, она придирчиво изучила содержимое и, отобрав пару предметов, вернула её обратно.

В руках у неё остались метательный нож в набедренном креплении и свёрнутая в изящный браслет удавка. Не стесняясь присутствия хозяина лавки, Элеонор задрала подол платья и закрепила нож, затем надела браслет и проверила, легко ли он снимается.

— Спасибо.

Выйдя на улицу, Элеонор посмотрела на часы, прикидывая, сколько прошло времени, затем, поколебавшись, вытащила телефон.

“Я освободилась. Если ты ещё гуляешь, можем где-нибудь встретиться и пройтись вместе”.

Ответ пришёл через минуту мучительного ожидания:

“Я уже в номере, но можем встретиться”.

“У Соломенного рынка через 15 минут?”

“ОК”.

Она была на месте через десять минут, но Роджерс уже ждал её. Трудно было припомнить хоть один случай, когда он бы опоздал. “Точность — вежливость королей”, — говорил он всегда. Это была ещё одна его черта, которая нравилась Элеонор прежде и которая раздражала в последнее время. Иногда она опаздывала специально, чтобы позлить его (но чаще это происходило само собой — пунктуальность давалась ей с большим трудом).

— Как погулял? — спросила она.

— Нормально. Походил немного по окрестностям, потом позвонил Джек, попросил кое-что по работе сделать, пришлось возвращаться в номер. А ты? Как прошла встреча?

Элеонор бросила на мужа удивлённый взгляд. Подобный интерес к её делам был ему обычно не свойственен. Однако она не стала придавать этому значение. 

— Пока сложно судить. Они, вроде бы, заинтересованы в нашем предложении, но сказали, что нужно подумать ещё. Думаю, выйдут на связь ближе к нашему отъезду, чтобы я понервничала как следует.

Элеонор не стала говорить, что этой цели Вейн уже добился: она действительно нервничала. Если он хоть на секунду усомнится в её истинных мотивах, то её тело вряд ли когда-нибудь найдут — разве что Вейн пришлёт его в офис “Волрус Интернешнл” почтой по частям. И Роджерса, на всякий случай, тоже.

Она начинала жалеть о том, что уговорила мужа поехать с ней. О чём она вообще думала? Явно не о том, каким опасным могло оказаться это задание. Возможность вернуться вдвоём в Нассау, к истокам, и, быть может, найти решение всех своих проблем затмила собой всё.

— Прости, что? — переспросила она, осознав, что Роджерс выжидающе смотрит на неё.

— Я спросил, куда ты хочешь пойти.

Элеонор усилием воли взяла себя в руки.

— К Королевской лестнице. Оттуда потрясающий вид. А наверху, возле форта, есть старая водонапорная башня, на которую тоже можно подняться. В прошлый раз я этого так и не сделала

— Помню, — улыбнулся вдруг Роджерс. — Мы собирались забраться на неё вместе, но нас обоих слишком мутило с похмелья, и мы решили не рисковать.

— А ведь и правда, — рассмеялась она. — Ну у тебя и память. В итоге мы полдня провалялись на шезлонгах у бассейна.

— Ты тогда, кажется, не сильно расстроилась.

Вид с площадки, завершавшей Королевскую лестницу, открывался и правда фантастический — видно было и город, обступавший холм со всех стороны, и бесконечно синее море. Роджерс снял с шеи фотоаппарат и сделал несколько снимков, затем спросил, не хочет ли Элеонор, чтобы он сфотографировал её на фоне всей этой красоты. Конечно же, она хотела. 

Когда они уже собирались уходить со смотровой, к ним подошёл пожилой китаец и на ломаном английском предложил сфотографировать их вдвоём. “Такие красивые! — говорил он с улыбкой и довольно качал головой. — Вы красивые, море красивое, вместе красивые будете!” Это звучало ужасно забавно, и Элеонор с трудом сдерживала смех. Роджерс, по всей видимости, тоже, но удавалось ему это лучше, поэтому он сумел сдержанно поблагодарить добросердечного китайца и выдал ему камеру. 

— Не боишься, что разобьёт? — вполголоса спросила Элеонор, приблизившись к его уху.

— Ты что, — искренне возразил Роджерс, — это же профессиональный китайский турист! Камера для них — святое.

Они стояли рядом, он обнимал её за талию, Элеонор прижималась к его плечу, чувствуя запах его одеколона, за их спинами расстилалась синева океана, сливающаяся далеко-далеко с прозрачной голубизной неба, и в этой вселенной не существовало ни Чарльза Вейна, ни её задания, ни опасности.

***

Следующие три дня прошли по одинаковому сценарию. Они вставали рано утром, совершали вместе пробежку по ещё пустынному пляжу, возвращались в отель, принимали душ, завтракали. Снова шли на пляж, пару часов Элеонор загорала, Роджерс плавал. Снова душ, переодеться, до вечера — разнообразные достопримечательности острова Нью-Провиденс, после заката — ужин где-нибудь в центре и завершающий променад по ночному городу. В номер они возвращались в начале девятого и тут же расходились по разным углам, каждый со своим ноутбуком.

Роджерс вынужден был признать, что поездка оказалась намного более приятной, чем он ожидал. Вопреки его опасениям, они с Элеонор ни разу не поругались. Она выстраивала их маршрут на день, пересказывала бесконечные факты о городе и тех местах, где они бывали, но в кои-то веки этот информационный поток не утомлял. Быть может, потому что эта информация была ему хоть немного интересна; а может, потому что Элеонор, заполучив его в своё распоряжение почти на круглые сутки, уже не стремилась вывалить всё накопившееся в сжатые сроки. Некоторые моменты всё равно вызывали раздражение, но здесь, в самом настоящем воплощении рая на земле, раздражение казалось чем-то чуждым и быстро отступало. 

А ещё Элеонор очень шли сарафаны, платья, туники и вообще вся летняя, лёгкая одежда. Всё то, в чём он так редко мог увидеть её в Лондоне. Он любовался ею — и не мог отделаться от горького ощущения, что их отношения всё равно уже не спасти. Даже если сейчас им хорошо вдвоём, в Лондоне всё снова будет как прежде, и этот перепад лишь приблизит развязку. Стоило ли того краткое мгновение безмятежности, напоминание о том счастье, которое было у них прежде? Роджерс смотрел на жену и мысленно отвечал себе: да, стоило.

Отказаться от поездки, впрочем, он всё равно не смог бы. Командировка Элеонор подвернулась как нельзя более удачно, потому что ехать в Нассау ему пришлось бы всё равно. Роджерс обычно всеми силами избегал работы в Новом Свете, потому что ненавидел долгие перелёты, но этот заказ обещал немалые деньги, да и заказчик пришёл к нему по рекомендации от важных людей, отказывать ему было бы неправильно. 

Его целью был Чарльз Вейн — и судя по тому, что удалось выяснить Джеку, этот заказ был связан не с борьбой за контроль наркотрафика, а с какими-то личными делами прошлого. За годы своей “карьеры” Вейн накопил порядочное количество врагов, и среди них нашёлся тот, кто знал правильную температуру подачи мести.

К обеспечению собственной безопасности Вейн относился со всей серьёзностью. Проведя рекогносцировку в первый день, Роджерс пришёл к выводу, что пробраться на территорию виллы с суши практически невозможно. Это потребовало бы целой операции и гораздо большего количества людей. Подходы с воды охранялись менее тщательно, и Роджерс по опыту знал, что пловца засечь гораздо сложнее, чем человека, перебирающегося через высоченный забор. Но днём его засекли бы с таким же успехом, а по ночам охрана, скорее всего, выпускала собак — Роджерс заметил вольеры с ротвейлерами. 

Вейн, конечно, покидал иногда свою виллу, иногда к нему кто-то приезжал (об этом Роджерс тоже знал от Джека, тот вообще мастерски находил любую информацию, не покидая Лондона), но для того, чтобы выявить какие-то закономерности, нужно было подобраться ближе и вести круглосуточное наблюдение. Сделать это, не привлекая внимания Элеонор, не представлялось возможным. Это, как ни странно, раздражения у Роджерса не вызывало: всё, что касалось работы, было для него просто набором вводных. Вводные никогда не бывали идеальными, под что-то приходилось подстраиваться, и это не вызывало никаких эмоций, потому что все эмоции оставались за пределами работы. Бессмысленно злиться на задачку по математике потому, что её условия слишком сложны.

Элеонор упоминала, что должна состояться вторая её встреча с потенциальным партнёром; она не знала пока, когда именно это произойдёт, и Роджерс терпеливо ждал — это окно необходимо было использовать с толком. Времени оставалось всё меньше.

Это произошло наконец на пятый день их пребывания в Нассау — когда Роджерсу начало казаться, что все достопримечательности уже сливаются в его голове в одно пёстрое пятно. 

Он заверил жену, что совершенно точно не будет скучать, если останется на несколько часов один, и едва дождался её ухода, делая вид, что сосредоточенно работает на ноутбуке. Схема была прежняя: пешком до Парламентской площади, оттуда — такси до противоположного конца острова, где располагались виллы. 

Просторная территория была засажена деревьями, высокий забор ещё сильнее затруднял обзор. Роджерс в прошлый раз облюбовал прекрасный холм в полукилометре от виллы — с оптическим прицелом от винтовки, исполняющим роль полевого бинокля, этого было достаточно. К сожалению, стрелять с такого расстояния, не имея прямой линии огня, стратегически перекрытой деревьями, смысла не было.

Он снова пересчитал охранников. Их количество, насколько он мог судить, не изменилось, и это было хорошо. Повторно изучил выход к воде с собственным небольшим участком пляжа, узким пирсом, выдававшимся вглубь моря, и пришвартованными катерами. По пирсу скучающе ходил один из охранников, но он вряд ли представлял какую-либо опасность.

Всё сходилось к тому, что брать цель придётся в доме. У Роджерса был план расположения комнат и схема охранной сигнализации, но он никогда не был внутри сам, а значит, не мог быть уверен в точности данных. Сколько охранников могло поджидать его там, тоже было неизвестно. Не знал он и того, будет Вейн в нужную ночь один или с кем-то. В прежние времена, когда Роджерс служил в спецназе, он обязательно отказался бы от настолько плохо спланированной операции, но за годы работы в одиночку привыкнуть пришлось и не к такому. Кроме собственной жизни, терять ему было нечего.

Однако в этот раз он был не один. В этот раз в случае его провала под удар попадала Элеонор. Кто доберётся до неё первыми — полицейские или разъярённый покушением Вейн? Нет, не Вейн точно — Роджерс чётко знал, что убьёт его, как бы ни сложилась ситуация. А его люди, оставшись без хозяина, не станут предпринимать лишних действий. Значит, за Элеонор придут полицейские. Значит, ей не грозило ничего страшнее допросов и шока от осознания того, что её муж не был тем, за кого себя выдавал. Уж это она как-нибудь выдержит.

Во дворе виллы наметилось какое-то движение. Найдя разрыв между ветками, Роджерс присмотрелся. Похоже, Вейн провожал гостя — нет, гостью. Женщина стояла спиной, видно было только светлые волосы и светло-жёлтое платье. В прошлый визит Роджерса к Вейну тоже приезжала какая-то женщина, возможно, та же. Роджерс тогда на всякий случай сделал несколько снимков, но понимал, что это ничего ему не даст. 

В этот момент женщина обернулась, и Роджерс замер. В ушах зашумело, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы справиться с собой. Чарльз Вейн провожал _его жену_. 

Это было невозможно. Элеонор не могла быть с ним знакома, не могла иметь ничего общего с ним.

Но внутренний голос занудно перечислял факты: компания Элеонор занимается перевозкой товаров из Южной Америки в Великобританию; Вейн контролирует поставки наркотиков в том числе в Великобританию; у Элеонор сегодня повторная встреча с важным партнёром, сделка с которым ей очень нужна.

Роджерс почувствовал ледяную волну гнева, стремительно нараставшую внутри. Гнев ослеплял, застилая глаза пеленой; гнев оглушал, лишал ощущения времени и пространства. Он не помнил, как спустился с холма, как убрал все вещи в сумку. Руки тряслись, сердце бешено колотилось. Он попытался выровнять и углубить дыхание, чтобы успокоиться, но сосредоточиться не получалось. 

Он не понимал, как мог оказаться таким идиотом. Как этой твари удалось обвести вокруг пальца и его самого, и Джека — подозрительного до параноидальности Джека. Он же проверял её тогда, он же раскопал всё, что удалось найти, — а найти удалось лишь всякую безобидную мелочь и пару компрометирующих фотографий, которые она когда-то посылала предыдущим бойфрендам. 

Что она знала о нём самом? Зачем на самом деле взяла с собой в Нассау? Возможно ли, что она предупредила Вейна о готовящемся на него покушении? Или покушение, напротив, ей на руку?

От всех этих вопросов ломило виски.

Господи, а ведь он ещё переживал, что ей может что-то грозить в случае его провала! Хотелось не то громко смеяться, не то глухо рычать, не то разбить кулаки обо что-то твёрдое. 

Вопреки тому, что написало в его личном деле бывшее командование, он отлично справлялся с гневом. За исключением отдельных редких случаев.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он сумел немного взять себя в руки. Телефон беззвучно завибрировал в кармане: Элеонор писала, что уже добралась до гостиницы, и спрашивала, где он. От виллы Вейна до “Хилтона” было минут сорок езды. Роджерс зло потёр ладонями лицо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

“Скоро буду. Что-то нехорошо, перегрелся на солнце”.

Если она знает, кто он на самом деле, то наверняка догадывается, где он сейчас. Если не знает… Эту мысль он додумывать не стал. Исходить нужно было из более опасного варианта.

***

В отель Элеонор вернулась в смятённых чувствах.

С одной стороны, всё шло по плану. Оставалось только придумать, как смыться следующей ночью от мужа. Чаще всего в таких случаях она устраивала скандал, после которого уходила, хлопнув дверью, и возвращалась мириться утром. Теперь, когда их отношения впервые за долгое время, кажется, начали выправляться, этот вариант явно отпадал. Но Элеонор была уверена: что-нибудь придумает.

С другой же стороны, после второй встречи с Вейном она ещё отчётливее осознавала, насколько он опасен. Эта опасность была не эфемерной или гипотетической, а совершенно реальной: для того, чтобы успешно выполнить свою работу, Элеонор должна была сохранять хладнокровие и самообладание, но рядом с Вейном это оказалось практически невозможно. Ей никогда не нравились мужчины подобного типажа, и она не забывала ни на миг, зачем на самом деле встречается с ним; в конце концов, у неё был муж, и не где-то в Англии, а прямо здесь, вместе с ней. Вот только все эти аргументы разбивались вдребезги о медленную самодовольную ухмылку Вейна, его внимательный, проницательный взгляд, от которого бросало то в холод, то в жар, и низкий с хрипотцой голос, который уместен разве что для порноактёров. Элеонор почти сбежала с виллы Вейна, хотя, казалось бы, добилась именно того, что ей требовалось: Вейн был _очень_ в ней заинтересован.

Роджерса ещё не было. Сообщение о том, что ему нехорошо, вызвало у Элеонор тревогу, к которой тут же примешалась прагматичность: этим можно было воспользоваться.

Дожидаясь его возвращения, Элеонор прошлась по номеру, собрала раскиданную с утра одежду. Это Роджерс всегда держал вещи в армейском порядке; Элеонор не любила тратить время на наведение порядка. И если дома в этом хотя бы был смысл, то в поездках тратить время на подобную чушь было просто глупо. Но сейчас ей нужно было чем-то себя занять.

Ноутбук Роджерса лежал на кровати, и это было странно. Как будто её муж покидал номер в спешке и просто забыл убрать его на место. Крышка к тому же была закрыта не до конца, и Элеонор с любопытством подняла её. На экране была открыта её фотография — одна из тех, что Роджерс сделал за время, проведённое в Нассау. Он отказывался их показывать, объясняя тем, что сначала нужно обработать, и Элеонор слегка дулась на него за это. 

Фотографий было много — Роджерс сразу удалял те, которые казались ему неудачными, но на просмотр оставшихся у Элеонор ушло немало времени. Дойдя до того самого совместного снимка, сделанного китайцем, она невольно улыбнулась. Это фото нужно будет распечатать и поставить в рамку, даже если Роджерс будет возражать. Глядя на него, можно было решить, что они действительно любят друг друга и счастливы вместе.

Элеонор щёлкнула по клавиатуре, принимаясь листать дальше, и вдруг нахмурилась. До неё не сразу дошло, что именно отобразилось на экране, а когда она сообразила, то в ужасе отскочила от ноутбука, словно обжёгшись.

Причин, по которым у её мужа были подробные фотографии виллы Вейна с разных ракурсов, можно было найти немало, но любая из них означала серьёзные проблемы для Элеонор.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, затем выдохнула. Снова открыла первую фотографию, протёрла клавиатуру ноутбука подолом платья, вернула крышку, как было, протёрла и её тоже. Несколько секунд простояла неподвижно, затем запустила пальцы в волосы. Действовать нужно было быстро, она не знала, сколько ещё времени оставалось до возвращения Роджерса. Впрочем, если предположить, что он воспользовался свободным временем, чтобы снова посетить виллу... Элеонор вздрогнула. Если он был там сегодня, то наверняка её видел. Не мог не увидеть. А в прошлый раз?.. Хотя нет, вряд ли, он бы не смог так хорошо делать вид, что всё в порядке.

Если, конечно, предположить, что он не знал всё с самого начала. Но зачем бы ему нужно было притворяться годами? Чтобы следить за ней? Для чего?

Не позволяя себе поддаться паническому оцепенению, Элеонор принялась быстро осматривать номер. Если бы у неё было оружие, куда бы она его спрятала? 

Чёрная сумка, подозрительно напоминавшая ту, которую хранил для неё старичок в давешней сувенирной лавке, нашлась в вентиляционной шахте. Внутри лежали кейс с разобранной винтовкой, автомат, два пистолета, глушители к обоим, несколько обойм, отдельно две коробки с патронами разного калибра и лёгкий бронежилет. Помимо этого была ещё коробка с какими-то техническими примочками, но Элеонор не стала вникать. Забрав один из пистолетов, она убрала сумку обратно и тщательно приладила на место вентиляционную решётку. Заметалась взглядом по комнате, пытаясь придумать, куда деть оружие, чтобы до него удобно было дотянуться. В этот момент послышался звук срабатывающего магнитного замка. Элеонор стремительно засунула пистолет под диванную подушку и плюхнулась рядом. Запоздало сообразила, что нужно было сообщить обо всём Макгроу. Но что бы она ему сказала? “У моего мужа фотографии дома моей цели и склад оружия в номере, а я понятия не имею, кто он такой на самом деле”? Ничего более унизительного и придумать нельзя было.

Роджерс казался совершенно спокойным. Войдя в номер, он устало улыбнулся ей и продемонстрировал пустую бутылку воды.

— Пить хочу — сил нет. У нас осталась ещё?

Элеонор кивнула и вскочила, чтобы достать бутылку из холодильника в мини-баре, — и тут же почувствовала, как её с силой хватают за шею и швыряют на пол.

Вывернувшись каким-то немыслимым финтом, она не глядя лягнула Роджерса, поняла, что попала. Подорвалась на ноги, перемахнула через диван, на ходу выхватывая пистолет из-под подушки, и наставила оружие на Роджерса.

Сейчас его уже нельзя было назвать спокойным. Взгляд был ледяным, лицо не выражало ровным счётом ничего, но бушевавшая внутри злость чувствовалась почти на физическом уровне. В руке он сжимал нож, и можно было бы решить, что у Элеонор однозначное преимущество, но что-то подсказывало ей, что всё не так просто.

— Если я выстрелю, тут же сбежится пол-отеля. Куда вернее, чем если я заору.

Она дышала тяжело, как после долгой пробежки.

— Я успею сбежать, — ответил Роджерс, и эта лаконичная фраза запустила целый ряд картинок, промелькнувших перед внутренним взором Элеонор: вот она выжимает спусковой крючок, вот Роджерс, непонятно как, уходит от пули и в один шаг оказывается рядом с ней, вот он взмахивает ножом, а вот уже в номере остаётся только её тело, истекающее кровью.

Как бы хорошо её ни натаскал Макгроу, Элеонор специализировалась вовсе не на открытых схватках с очевидно более сильным и более крупным противником.

Она начала медленно пятиться. Отводить взгляд от Роджерса она боялась и надеялась лишь, что ни обо что не споткнётся.

Нужно было быть полной дурой, чтобы попасться на удочку и повернуться к нему спиной. 

— Вудс…

— Меня интересует только одно, — перебил он. — Знает ли Вейн о том, что я за ним охочусь.

— Нет, конечно. Я сама понятия не имела.

— Когда узнала?

— Перед твоим приходом.

— Нашла оружие, — понял он.

— А ты? Увидел меня на вилле?

Роджерс чуть дёрнул подбородком, обозначая кивок.

— То есть ты тоже не знал, зачем я здесь на самом деле?

— И зачем ты здесь на самом деле? — вернул он её вопрос, почти незаметно придвигаясь ближе. Элеонор моргнула. Она не была уверена, что это его первый шаг. Кажется, расстояние между ними было больше? Чёрт, а он действительно хорош.

— Видимо, затем же, зачем и ты.

Он прищурился, обдумывая её слова, затем приподнял брови:

— Я думал, ты собираешься перевозить его товар.

— Что?! Я больная, что ли?

— Понятия не имею, — его голос звучал очень сухо.

Элеонор снова глубоко вздохнула, успокаивая саму себя. Она знала, что это может успокоить и Роджерса.

— Я предлагаю убрать оружие и поговорить начистоту.

— Не здесь, — среагировал Роджерс. — Публичное место. Чтобы без фокусов.

Это звучало резонно.

— Хорошо. Я сейчас уйду и пришлю сообщение с адресом места для встречи.

— Мой пистолет ты, видимо, собралась оставить себе? — Впервые за весь этот разговор в тоне Роджерса послышалась ирония, и Элеонор сочла это хорошим знаком. От его взгляда уже не сводило под ложечкой от ужаса.

Она улыбнулась:

— Прости, своего нет.

Для того, чтобы покинуть номер, ей нужно было пройти мимо Роджерса. Делать это совершенно не хотелось, и он, видимо, поняв это, сдвинулся к окну. Элеонор взяла сумочку и вышла, пятясь и держа мужа на прицеле. Оружие она опустила, лишь оказавшись в коридоре. Сумочка была слишком маленькой, чтобы вместить пистолет, и Элеонор просто сунула его в ящик со льдом, стоявший в конце коридора.

***

Оставшись один, Роджерс с трудом разжал пальцы на рукояти ножа. Всё это казалось полным безумием, от начала до конца. Отдельно он не мог поверить в то, что просто позволил ей уйти. Он нисколько не сомневался, чтобы смог бы достать её ножом, если даже не с первой попытки, то со второй точно. Да, шум привлёк бы внимание, — если бы Элеонор вообще успела выстрелить. В конце концов, даже обычный боевой нож можно с определённым успехом метнуть.

Если бы он хотел её убить, его не остановило бы ничего. И у него были все причины этого хотеть, но — почему-то он не хотел. Было ли это сентиментальностью по отношению к женщине, с которой он прожил шесть лет? Было ли это нежеланием признать, что он ошибался в ней?

Нет, это были неправильные вопросы. Правильный вопрос звучал по-другому: что бы это ему дало? Роджерс не принадлежал к числу людей, убивавших без надобности. Да, в его прошлом были свои тёмные моменты, но они остались в прошлом. 

Он обессиленно опустился на диван, где ещё недавно сидела Элеонор, и бездумно уставился в стену.

На её месте, он бы сейчас уже связывался с Лондоном и искал, где можно быстро и качественно сделать новые документы. Пожалуй, это было бы лучше всего. Пусть сбегает, лишь бы под ногами не путалась.

Элеонор, вопреки его ожиданиям (и надеждам), написала минут через двадцать. Он оценил выбор места: пляж Джанкану. Людей там было хоть отбавляй в любое время суток, среди них легко можно затеряться, а вот незаметно достать оружие — вряд ли.

Он не хотел туда идти. Не хотел снова видеть её, снова чувствовать затапливающую сознание злость. Но у него ещё оставались вопросы, которые необходимо было задать. 

Элеонор сидела за столиком пляжного кафе и смотрела на море, но обернулась в тот же момент, когда Роджерс заметил её, — словно почувствовав. И глядя на неё, в этом светло-жёлтом платье, со снятыми и поставленными под стол босоножками, он ощутил вовсе не злость. Он ощутил горечь и боль потери. Даже если их первая встреча была случайностью, за эти шесть лет они не сказали друг другу ни слова правды. Они были чужими, незнакомыми людьми. Раньше он винил в этом себя, свои тайны, свою замкнутость, свою неспособность открыться и подпустить ближе. Теперь он знал, что у них не было и шанса. От этого знания должно было стать легче, но почему-то не становилось.

Он приблизился и остановился возле столика.

— Что ты пьёшь?

— Ром.

— Будешь ещё?

Она заглянула в свой стакан и допила то, что в нём оставалось.

— С радостью.

Роджерс дошёл до бара, терпеливо отстоял очередь — количество желающих выпить менялось в течение дня в обратной пропорции к температуре воздуха — и вернулся с двумя стаканами. Сел в свободное кресло, поболтал льдом, сделал глоток. Элеонор зеркально повторила его действия. Ром, продававшийся в Англии, не шёл, конечно, ни в какое сравнение. 

— Начистоту, значит, — произнёс Роджерс наконец.

Она вздохнула. 

— Я получила задание убить Вейна. Поэтому я здесь. Тебя я позвала с собой, потому что это казалось мне хорошей идеей — съездить вместе на курорт. 

— Уже не кажется? — хмыкнул Роджерс. Он внимательно изучал её, как если бы первый раз видел. Мягкий овал лица. Заметно очерченные скулы. Пухловатые губы. Широко распахнутые глаза — серые, хотя казались иногда то голубыми, то зелёными. Стремительный разлёт тонких бровей, между которыми сейчас залегла напряжённая складка. Элеонор старательно смотрела в стол.

— Уже не кажется, — согласилась она.

— Зачем ты с ним встречалась?

— Это мой метод. Вызвать доверие, подобраться поближе... — Она осеклась и вскинула взгляд.

Роджерс снова хмыкнул. Да, с ним вышло так же.

— Переспать с ним? — предположил он, не дождавшись продолжения.

Элеонор плотно сжала губы, но взгляд не отвела:

— Если потребуется.

Роджерс ждал этого ответа, но услышать его всё равно оказалось больно.

— А что планировал ты?

Роджерс задумался. Что, если она всё-таки решит предупредить о нём Вейна? Воспользуется им, чтобы подобраться ещё ближе. Стоит ли раскрывать свои карты?

Элеонор невесело рассмеялась — хрипловато и низко; он никогда не слышал, чтобы она так смеялась.

— Замечательно. Отличный разговор начистоту, что тут скажешь. — Она залпом допила ром и с громким стуком поставила стакан на стол. 

— Почему я должен тебе доверять?

— А почему не должен? — Элеонор постепенно закипала, и это тоже было ему прежде незнакомо: её настоящая, неподдельная злость. — В чём мне резон тебя подставлять? Не говоря уже о том, что вдвоём с этим делом было бы гораздо проще справиться. Или ты просто не хочешь делиться ни с кем гонораром?!

Роджерс недовольно поморщился:

— Я достаточно хорошо зарабатываю, чтобы даже просто отказаться от этой работы.

— Прекрасно, — она кивнула, — один вопрос снят с повестки дня, теперь я знаю, что Вудс Роджерс хорошо зарабатывает. Или, может, это и вовсе не твоё имя?

— Что за глупости. Конечно, моё. 

— Откуда мне знать? Что я вообще о тебе знаю, что было бы правдой?

— Кто бы говорил.

— Так об этом и речь! Разговор начистоту предполагает откровенность. Правда в обмен на правду.

— Я забыл захватить с собой портативный полиграф.

Она яростно фыркнула:

— Если ты не хочешь меня слушать и не хочешь со мной говорить, нахера вообще пришёл сюда?

Та Элеонор, которую он знал, никогда не материлась.

Но в её словах был смысл. В самом деле, зачем он пришёл сюда? Это было рискованно — его вполне могли поджидать люди Вейна. Если бы Элеонор рассказала ему всё.

Раз они всё ещё сидели и спокойно разговаривали, значило ли это, что ей действительно можно доверять?

Роджерс аккуратно огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь определить, кто из окружавших их людей проявлял хоть какой-то интерес к их разговору, но всем, похоже, было просто насрать.

— Определённо нужно больше рома, — констатировал он и тоже допил свой стакан. — Отвечая на твой вопрос, кратко. Мои методы работы — либо подловить цель в городе и снять одиночным выстрелом, либо проникнуть в жилище ночью, убить во сне и незаметно уйти. 

— У тебя не было возможности наблюдать за ним, чтобы определить расписание, — тут же включилась Элеонор. — Разве что у тебя есть кто-то, кто делает это за тебя.

— Я один.

Ему не стоило этого говорить, но слова сорвались с языка раньше, чем Роджерс успел себя одёрнуть. Подсознание ещё не запомнило, что этой женщине нельзя доверять.

— Значит, ночная атака на виллу. Поэтому ты был там сегодня. Но как ты собираешься пробраться внутрь? Там же охраны дохера и больше. — Она на миг нахмурилась, затем сообразила: — Вода! Вот зачем ты столько плавал в последнее время.

А она молодец.

— Хорошо, — продолжила Элеонор. — Теперь нам действительно нужно больше рома.

— Чтобы что? — Он скептически приподнял брови.

— Чтобы обсудить детали операции. Не здесь, разумеется.

Роджерс едва не рассмеялся:

— Ты уже всё придумала, я смотрю.

— Давай будем откровенны: ни у тебя, ни у меня не было возможности толком подготовиться. Мы сами же мешали в этом друг другу. А значит, шансы у каждого из нас невелики. Не знаю, как ты, а я предпочитаю действовать наверняка, не оставляя ничего на волю случая. Вдвоём будет проще.

— Ты это уже говорила.

— И сколько раз мне нужно это повторить, чтобы ты услышал?

И как его угораздило в тот вечер познакомиться в баре именно с ней?..

— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился Роджерс. — Где ты предлагаешь это обсуждать?

— В отеле. Или ты всё ещё боишься остаться со мной наедине?

Он мог ответить на это сотней разных способов, но выбрал самый простой:

— Нет. Идём.

***

Полчаса спустя они сидели в номере и обсуждали план действий. Роджерс закатывал глаза, бросался репликами на грани оскорблений, ни разу, впрочем, не опускаясь до того, чтобы прямо назвать её дурой. Элеонор спорила до хрипоты, вскакивала с места, огрызалась на особенно обидные замечания, уходила пару раз на балкон, но возвращалась почти сразу.

План был прост, как две копейки, и изменить в нём, по большому счёту, было просто нечего. У Роджерса вызывал сомнения не сам план — а способность Элеонор выполнить свою часть.

Задачей Элеонор было договориться с Вейном о встрече, недвусмысленно намекнув, что речь идёт вовсе не о деловых переговорах. Оставшись с Вейном наедине, ей нужно будет занять его на некоторое время — пока не получит сигнал к действию от Роджерса. После этого она задушит Вейна удавкой, а Роджерс обеспечит её отход и прикроет огнём, если потребуется.

— Полный бред. Как ты собираешься с ним справиться? Это не какой-нибудь итальянский банкир, Вейн прекрасно умеет драться и сам кого хочешь убьёт голыми руками.

— Поверь, я справлялась и не с такими. А как ты собираешься плыть с оружием?

— Возьму напрокат гидрокостюм и герметичную сумку. Это же Багамы, здесь никого не удивит британский турист, жаждущий заняться дайвингом. Тебя увидят его охранники, все будут знать, что это сделала ты. Тебя это не смущает?

— Не переживай, всё схвачено.

Он снова и снова задавал одни и те же вопросы, Элеонор снова и снова на них отвечала и задавала свои. Казалось, что это не закончится никогда.

Про бутылку рома, купленную по дороге к отелю, оба забыли напрочь. Элеонор вспомнила про неё, лишь когда Роджерс уже совершенно другим, спокойным и даже почти довольным, тоном констатировал, что план можно считать утверждённым.

— Прекрасно, — сказала она и, открыв бутылку, разлила ром по двум стаканам.

Роджерс сидел на диване, обложившись блокнотными листами, исписанными его твёрдым почерком. Списки необходимого, маршруты, схематичное изображение виллы со стрелочками и примечаниями. Элеонор обычно делала всё это в планшете, но Роджерс работал по старинке. Дело было даже не в разнице в возрасте — не такая уж и большая, — а в разнице подготовки. Элеонор была хороша в своём деле и знала это, но она попала сюда случайно — просто потому, что Джеймсу Макгроу много лет назад показалось, что из неё может выйти толк. За плечами у Роджерса были месяцы тренировок и настоящая война, и этот опыт ничего не могло заменить.

Элеонор подошла к нему, протянула стакан. Помедлила, не решаясь сесть рядом. Видимо, почувствовав её замешательство, Роджерс собрал все разложенные бумаги и переложил на стол, освобождая для неё место на диване.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, едва притрагиваясь к рому. Словно и не было только что оживлённого обсуждения.

— Если мы будем работать вместе, нам нужно доверять друг другу, — негромко заметила Элеонор.

— Не думаю, что это возможно. — Он не обвинял её, лишь обращал внимание на очевидный факт.

— Но попробовать же можно? — Она набрала воздух в лёгкие: — Я не вегетарианка.

Роджерс едва не поперхнулся.

— Об этом-то зачем было врать?

— Я ляпнула зачем-то, когда мы только познакомились. Я не думала тогда… — Не думала, что эта встреча растянется на столько лет и собранный на скорую руку образ станет её жизнью.

Роджерс медленно кивнул — отвечая скорее на то, чего она не произнесла. Он заглянул в свой стакан, поболтал ром в нём, сделал глоток.

— Джек мне не брат.

— Серьёзно?

— У меня был брат. Давно. — Он помрачнел, явно жалея уже, что заговорил об этом. — В общем, нет, мы просто вместе работаем.

— Он не похож на наёмного убийцу. — Роджерс бросил на неё быстрый взгляд. Элеонор подняла свободную ладонь: — Я не пытаюсь выпытать у тебя какие-то секреты. Мы просто разговариваем. Работаете вместе, окей. Мой отец живёт в Штатах, и я не разговариваю с ним с шестнадцати лет.

— Но он же приезжал на нашу свадьбу.

— Это был левый чувак, которому я просто заплатила.

Роджерс хмыкнул и сделал ещё один глоток. Элеонор подумала, что наливать надо было больше.

— Я азартный игрок. Из тех, которым просто нельзя садиться за стол.

— Рулетка?

— Карты. 

— Никогда бы не подумала…

Он поморщился:

— Я завязал. Шесть лет назад. Дал себе слово и не нарушил ни разу.

Шесть лет назад он познакомился с Элеонор. Это признание было куда более личным, чем можно было подумать.

— Я лежала в рехабе, когда мне было двадцать два.

— Алкоголь? — уточнил он, но тут же ответил сам: — Наркотики.

— С алкоголем, как ни странно, проблемы нет. Я люблю выпивать, но без фанатизма. Да и вообще. Тогда просто выдался неудачный год.

— Хм. — Он ненадолго задумался, видимо, перебирая варианты в голове. — Меня уволили из армии за нарушение субординации. Я сломал челюсть своему командиру.

— Воу. Не могу представить, чтобы кому-то удалось настолько тебя взбесить.

— Поверь, это намного проще, чем кажется. Гораздо сложнее — удержать меня, когда сносит тормоза.

— Я ненавижу вышивание. Просто люто. 

— Да, я заметил по количеству вышивок, которыми завален весь дом, — иронично ответил Роджерс.

— Я не закончила ни одну вышивку в своей жизни. А те все я покупаю у одной тётушки. Та считает меня крайне странной, но очень милой.

— Вудс Роджерс — не моё имя.

— Так и думала. Я, как ты догадываешься, тоже не Элеонор Гатри. Но мы ещё не настолько близки, чтобы я представлялась настоящим именем.

Роджерс мягко рассмеялся. Его стакан уже был пуст, у Элеонор оставалось на донышке. Он встал и принёс бутылку со стола.

— Я был женат. Давно, мы развелись вскоре после моего выхода в отставку.

Как ни странно, этот факт удивил Элеонор сильнее всего. Она всегда считала, что Роджерс не имел особого опыта отношений и привык жить один. Это так хорошо объясняло бы все их проблемы. Но нет.

— Вы долго были вместе?

— Восемь лет в браке. Встречались со школы.

— Дети? — спросила она, чуть помедлив.

— Сын. Сара не разрешает мне видеться с ним.

— Я несколько лет встречалась с девушкой. И вообще какое-то время считала себя лесбиянкой. 

Взгляду Роджерса подходило только одно определение: “охуевший”. Но затем он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:

— Ладно. Этот факт вполне вписывается.

— Во что?

Он неопределённо махнул рукой:

— В общее ощущение.

***

Он смотрел на неё и едва ли узнавал. Это ощущение посетило ещё на пляже, но теперь оно сформировалось окончательно. Элеонор по-другому говорила, её лицо было спокойнее и в то же время живее. Естественнее. Никакой наигранности, залома бровей и чрезмерной эмоциональности. Никаких скандальных ноток в голосе. И именно это преображение убедило его в том, что с ней можно работать. Если ей удавалось столько лет обманывать его, то вряд ли Вейн раскусит её так скоро.

А ещё такой она нравилась Роджерсу намного больше. Но об этом нельзя было думать. 

К середине бутылки они уже рассказывали какие-то истории из прошлой жизни — оказалось, что они не знали друг о друге очень многого, даже из того, что не касалось работы. По большому счёту, единственный их откровенный разговор до этого был в тот вечер, когда они познакомились. Тогда им тоже потребовался для этого алкоголь. Роджерс смутно помнил ту их встречу, но помнил удивительное чувство комфорта и доверия. Он видел её впервые в жизни, он не мог знать, что их ждут шесть лет сомнительных отношений и ещё более сомнительного брака, но получал удовольствие от общения с ней — просто разговаривать, просто слушать голос, просто смеяться над банальными, но такими живыми историями.

Сейчас это было так похоже. 

Ром закончился. Закончились откровения. В номере снова воцарилась тишина, но уже лишённая прежней тревожности и неловкости. Элеонор хлопнула его по колену (и это было первое её прикосновение к нему с момента той короткой схватки днём) и встала с дивана.

— Пора спать. Завтра трудный день.

Роджерс посмотрел на широкую двуспальную кровать, на которой, как он прекрасно знал, можно было даже не заметить, что спишь не один. 

— Я лягу на диване.

Она запнулась на миг, но затем кивнула:

— Он должен раскладываться.

Он уже почти засыпал, когда снова услышал голос Элеонор:

— Мы же обсудим всё, когда вернёмся в Лондон?

— Что именно?

— Всё. Наш брак. Что делать дальше.

— Разводиться, конечно. — Это казалось настолько очевидным, что Роджерс даже удивился — зачем спрашивать?

— Да… конечно. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

На самом деле, после всего, что они сегодня рассказали друг другу о себе, её нельзя было оставлять в живых. И Роджерс не сомневался, что она тоже об этом подумала. Но сначала нужно было разобраться с Вейном.

***

Миниатюрная гарнитура, вложенная в ухо, ужасно мешала. Её хотелось потрогать, поправить, вынуть, наконец, к чёртовой матери.

Элеонор, разумеется, уже работала прежде с наушником (фиг бы Макгроу, этот хренов контрол-фрик, куда-то отпустил её без средств связи). И давно научилась не обращать на него внимание. Но сейчас ей важно было именно _обращать_ , потому что она находилась в одной комнате с Чарльзом Вейном и всеми силами старалась не забыть, зачем она здесь.

Чарльз Вейн явно не подозревал о существовании таких вещей, как ухаживания. Ну или хотя бы прелюдия.

Едва она переступила порог его спальни, как оказалась в постели. Вейн жадно целовал её, его ладони скользили по её коже, словно проходя сквозь одежду, и от его прикосновений было так жарко и так хорошо, что у Элеонор на миг выветрились из головы все мысли.

“Мне нужно десять минут”, — отрезвляюще прозвучал в её ухе голос Роджерса. Элеонор понадеялась, что не покраснела.

Ей всегда казалось, что десять минут — это очень мало, если речь шла о сексе. Десять минут — это долгие поцелуи и неспешные ласки, постепенно распаляющие обоих, но ещё дающие шанс на отступление. 

С Вейном всё оказалось по-другому.

Должно быть, виной всему действительно было долго воздержание, но тело Элеонор реагировало слишком сильно. Когда его губы обжигали её шею, она мечтала о том, чтобы они коснулись её груди; когда его пальцы сжали её бедро, она уже представляла, как они проскальзывают внутрь горячей плоти. Никогда прежде с ней не происходило подобного. Тогда, накануне, она сказала Роджерсу правду: ей доводилось спать с теми, кого нужно было убить, но исключительно ради дела. Теперь же Элеонор задыхалась от охватившего её желания; тело реагировало с удивительным пылом, и когда пальцы Вейна наконец коснулись её через бельё, ткань была мокрой насквозь. 

Самым худшим было то, что связь через гарнитуру работала в обе стороны: Элеонор слышала дыхание Роджерса и тихий плеск воды там, где он находился, а он, в свою очередь, слышал её дыхание — сбивчивое, прерывистое и слишком шумное. А скорее всего — ещё и звук поцелуев, которыми Вейн осыпал её лицо, шею, грудь, живот. 

Больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы Роджерс пришёл быстрее, чем за десять минут.

Больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы он не пришёл никогда.

Больше всего ей хотелось вытащить сраную гарнитуру из уха.

Блядь, это было просто невыносимо.

Пальцы Вейна преодолели преграду в виде белья и скользнули под ткань, касаясь самого сокровенного. Элеонор вздрогнула, как от удара током, и вывернулась из-под его рук.

— Ты всегда такой стремительный? — мурлыкнула она, с трудом найдя для этого воздух.

— Предпочитаю не тратить время зря, — ухмыльнулся Вейн и снова впился в её губы сводящим с ума поцелуем.

— Не во всём хороша спешка, — парировала Элеонор, снова уклоняясь.

— Мне казалось, ты из тех, кто знает, чего хочет.

Она знала. Знала ли?..

— Я люблю растягивать удовольствие, — ответила она и улыбнулась так соблазнительно, как только могла. Вейн оскалился, принимая вызов, и снова припал губами к её шее.

Она продержится эти чёртовы десять минут, но, видит Бог, если Роджерс задержится хоть на мгновение, она отдастся Вейну, наплевав на всё. И виноват в этом будет только и исключительно Роджерс.

Элеонор охнула и выгнулась, судорожно стискивая голову Вейна ладонями, пока его язык — ох, этот язык — ласкал её сосок.

Она едва не пропустила негромкое “пора” Роджера — как раз в этот момент Вейн, снова захватив в плен её губы, параллельно с этим ласкал её сквозь бельё.

Волевым усилием отстранив его от себя, Элеонор дотянулась до графина с водой, стоявшего на столе. Налила воды в стакан, сделала несколько глотков, незаметно раскручивая браслет, обвивавший левое запястье, снова потянулась к Вейну за поцелуем — и в один миг накинула удавку ему шею.

Тот каким-то шестым чувством осознал угрозу и успел подставить ладонь, спасая горло. В следующий момент он, зарычав, ударил Элеонор наотмашь — с такой силой, что она слетела на пол и врезалась головой в пол.

Одним прыжком преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Вейн оказался рядом и ударил её снова — уже кулаком. Губа треснула, брызнула кровь. Голова Элеонор дёрнулась, хрустнув позвонками. Проклятый наушник наконец выпал — именно тогда, когда стал ей так нужен.

Она хотела крикнуть: “Роджерс, спаси меня!” — но на это не было времени. Ни на то, чтобы сделать вдох, ни на то, чтобы вытолкнуть из горла крик.

Тело действовало на автомате — не зря Макгроу столько времени уделял отработке именно таких ситуаций. Взвившись на ноги, Элеонор увернулась от ещё одного удара, резко вбила колено Вейну в пах, а затем, скользнув ему за спину, всё-таки затянула удавку на горле. Вейн был сильнее и крупнее, он бился изо всех сил, царапал пальцами жгут, пережавший гортань и перекрывший доступ кислороду, и Элеонор боялась, что он сумеет стряхнуть её с себя, но ещё больше — что на шум драки придёт охрана. Охрана почему-то не всё не шла, Вейн наконец затих, а затем дверь распахнулась и в комнату влетел Роджерс. Взгляд у него был совершенно дикий, с мокрого гидрокостюма на пол стекала вода, правая рука до побелевших костяшек стискивала рукоять пистолета с глушителем.

— Элеонор!

Он упал на пол рядом с ней, помог разжать пальцы, железной хваткой сцепленные на концах удавки. Попытался нащупать пульс Вейна, быстро кивнул, ничего не почувствовав. 

Элеонор трясло от избытка адреналина; она отползла от тела Вейна, вжалась спиной в стену и слепо нашарила ладонь Роджерса, не задумываясь о том, почему та нашлась так быстро. Он крепко обнял её, притягивая к себе. Коснулся пальцами губы, стирая кровь. Элеонор слабо улыбнулась. Она хотела сказать, что всё в порядке, но не могла сосредоточиться на том, чтобы облечь эту мысль в звуки. 

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Роджерс вместо неё. — Всё хорошо. Ты справилась.

Его голос успокаивал, облегчая дыхание и замедляя биение сердце. Его голос хотелось слушать и слушать, как можно дольше, не замечая смысла слов.

К сожалению, ситуация не особо подходила для этого.

— Нужно съёбывать, — выдохнула Элеонор и начала вставать, цепляясь за его плечи и грудь, чтобы не потерять равновесие. В голове всё ещё шумело после удара Вейна.

— Тонко подмечено, — нервно усмехнулся Роджерс и потащил её к двери. Подхватив с пола рубашку Элеонор, накинул ей на плечи. Рубашка быстро намокла от его гидрокостюма и начала холодить тело, но это было даже кстати.

В коридоре лежали двое охранников, у первого горло было рассечено точным ударом ножа, во лбу второго виднелась аккуратная дырочка от пули.

Откуда-то издалека доносился яростный лай собак, кто-то выкрикивал какие-то команды. Роджерс подтянул Элеонор к двери, выходившей во двор, вынырнул первым, выстрелил куда-то, снова рванул вперёд, таща Элеонор за собой. Двор был залит мертвенным белым светом расставленных по периметру фонарей, от их безжалостной яркости сразу начали слезиться глаза. Раздались выстрелы; Элеонор машинально пригнулась и покорно побежала за Роджерсом, доверяясь его опыту и интуиции. Перестрелки никогда не были её темой.

Сняв ещё одного охранника на пирсе, Роджерс сиганул в пришвартованный катер. Тот завёлся сразу — Элеонор отметила это и невольно разозлилась: вот, значит, на что этот мудак потратил те минуты, когда она боролась с собственным телом в объятиях Вейна!

Вейн уже был мёртв, она всё ещё была жива, и катер, ревя и размётывая в стороны белеющие в темноте брызги, уносил их с Роджерсом в открытое море, и бессмысленно было злиться, потому что всё прошло именно так, как они планировали. Идеальная операция. 

— Блядь, с-cука, — выдохнула Элеонор, растягиваясь на дне катера. — Мы это сделали.

Роджерс, стоявший за штурвалом, обернулся на миг и мягко улыбнулся.

До места, где их дожидались взятая напрокат машина и сменная одежда, было недалеко, но нужно было сначала углубиться в море, чтобы сбить со следа возможных преследователей. 

Элеонор смотрела на его спину, прямую и крепкую, вспоминала, как он вот только что держал её в своих руках, не то успокаивая, не то пытаясь укрыть от любой опасности. До чего её бесило, когда Макгроу проявлял чрезмерное беспокойство и включал режим заботливого наставника (опустим, что получалось у него это откровенно хреново), — но поведение Роджерса почему-то не бесило. Бесила собственная реакция. Он сам сказал, что между ними всё кончено. Да и было ли что-то? Она не могла терять объективность лишь потому, что Роджерс помог ей. 

Элеонор сжала и разжала пальцы, ещё не до конца восстановившие подвижность после удавки, и задумалась, каковы шансы, что никто не нашёл пистолет в ящике со льдом.

***

В отель они вернулись в начале двенадцатого. Несмотря на заверения Элеонор в том, что все хвосты зачищены и на неё не выйдут, Роджерс в глубине души ожидал, что их встретит полиция. Но всё было спокойно.

Очень хотелось выпить. Ещё сильнее — лечь и расслабиться. Ныла правая лопатка, в которую попала-таки шальная пуля — бронежилет выдержал, но удар всё равно был чувствительный.

За что Роджерс любил всегда винтовку, так это за возможность абстрагироваться от ситуации. Да, снайперам тоже приходится импровизировать и действовать по обстановке, им тоже нужна хорошая реакция. И их тоже могут убить. Но гораздо проще сохранять холодную голову, когда между тобой и врагом большое расстояние. Глубокий вдох, медленный выдох, аккуратно, почти нежно выжать спусковой крючок. В работе снайпера нет места эмоциям, и Роджерсу, плохо умевшему справляться с эмоциями, это подходило лучше всего.

Всю дорогу он незаметно наблюдал за Элеонор, пытаясь угадать момент, когда она решится напасть на него. Время шло, она ничего не предпринимала, но он терпеливо ждал. Как раз этому он прекрасно был обучен.

Они вошли в номер. Элеонор устало покрутила шеей, осторожно коснулась припухшей губы, затем скулы, где начинал наливаться синяк. Досадливо цокнула языком. Роджерс был согласен: выглядело паршиво.

— Схожу в коридор, наберу льда, — сказала она, и он почувствовал, как внутри сжалась невидимая пружина. 

Он не смог бы сказать, чем именно она себя выдала — напряжением спины? Неуловимо изменившимся голосом? Она просто стала на миг той Элеонор, с которой он столько лет прожил под одной крышей, — той Элеонор, которой нельзя было ни в чём верить.

В этот момент он знал, что будет дальше.

Элеонор вернулась с ведёрком льда, поставила его на стол, резко развернулась, наставляя на Роджерса пистолет — тот самый, который вытащила вчера из его сумки и так не вернула. Роджерс не забывал о нём ни на секунду.

Второй пистолет он держал в руке, и нацелен тот был на Элеонор.

Это должно было быть так просто. Да, что-то придётся делать с трупом, замывать кровь, объясняться с полицейскими, изображая шокированного и напуганного исчезновением жены туриста. Возможно даже — просто свалить из страны по новым документам и забыть о том, что Вудс Роджерс когда-то существовал. Это имя давно пора менять.

Он держал Элеонор на прицеле и не мог выстрелить. Он пытался найти в себе прежний гнев, хоть что-то, но не находил ничего, кроме безграничной усталости. Ярко вспомнился тот момент на вилле Вейна, когда он слышал в наушнике явные звуки борьбы, а Элеонор не отвечала в гарнитуру. Вспомнился страх за неё, острый, вышибающий воздух из лёгких. Наверное, он просто потерял хватку. Старый боевой пёс, с ещё крепкими зубами, но ослабевшим зрением и нюхом.

Держать пистолет было тяжело, от лопатки разливалась слабость. Он опустил руку и закрыл глаза. Пора было дать дорогу молодым. Элеонор доказала сегодня, что полностью это заслужила.

Ничего не произошло. Он открыл глаза. Элеонор всё так же стояла и целилась в него, губа была закушена, в глазах блестели слёзы. Он никогда не видел её такой — сосредоточенной и в то же время отчаянной.

Впрочем, он мало видел её _настоящей_.

— Я не хочу развода, — сказала Элеонор наконец, и Роджерс подумал, что всё это абсурдно донельзя.

Он мягко забрал пистолет из с готовностью разжавшихся пальцев, осторожно погладил ладонь Элеонор, на внутренней стороне которой ещё виднелась полоска от удавки, провёл кончиками пальцев по скуле. Дыхание перехватило от мысли о том, до чего же она красива. Почему он почти перестал это замечать в последние годы?

Его пальцы спустились ниже, коснулись разбитой губы. Элеонор неотрывно смотрела ему в глаза, её зрачки чуть расширились.

Он обхватил её за затылок и поцеловал, сначала бережно, боясь потревожить ранку, но Элеонор ответила с яростным пылом. Так же ли она целовала Вейна, пока Роджерс вскрывал замок катера, а затем выводил из строя второй? Эта мысль проскользнула по краю его сознания, тут же сметённая шквалом ощущений и эмоций. В крови ещё кипели остатки не выветрившегося адреналина, распаляя и подстёгивая желание. Мягкие волосы Элеонор, наскоро заколотые ею на катере, снова рассыпались по плечам, и Роджерс зарылся в них пальцами. Он целовал её губы, её скулы, её шею; ладони Элеонор беспорядочно шарили по его телу, то гладя по груди сквозь футболку, то пытаясь забраться под неё, то цепляя ремень джинсов. Роджерс стянул с неё платье, смял грудь сквозь бюстгальтер, поцеловал тонкую ключицу, не удержался и ощутимо прихватил зубами, оставляя красноватый след. Элеонор рвано выдохнула, прижала к себе его голову, затем снова взялась за ремень. Роджерс был этому только рад — в джинсах уже было мучительно тесно. 

Он крепко обнял Элеонор, уткнувшись лицом в её шею, глубоко втягивая её запах, и выдохнул:

— Я скучал по тебе.

— Как будто тебе кто-то мешал, — фыркнула Элеонор и, справившись наконец с его джинсами, обхватила ладонью член.

Ему мешало очень многое, но для этого разговора сейчас было не время и не место. Он скажет ей всё позже — когда они вернутся в Лондон, если она всё ещё будет хотеть остаться с ним и если захочет выслушать. Он скажет ей, как сильно нуждается в ней, как её присутствие в его жизни помогает ему сохранять здравый смысл; скажет, как хотел и не мог открыться перед ней, как боялся позволить ей увидеть тёмную бездну внутри него; он столько всего мог ей сказать — теперь, когда она знала о нём правду. 

Элеонор двинула ладонью, и Роджерс негромко застонал от удовольствия. Он скинул с себя футболку и уже расстёгнутые джинсы и потянул Элеонор к постели. Терпеть больше не было сил. У них ещё будет возможность насладиться друг другом неторопливо и обстоятельно, заново изучая и вспоминая; сейчас он хотел её всю и немедленно — и видел, что она хочет того же.

В их движениях не было ничего медленного, осторожного и нежного. Роджерс вошёл в неё резко, на всю длину, ощутив мимолётное сопротивление плоти, но Элеонор вскинулась бёдрами ему навстречу, поощряя и приглашая, и он понял, что всё делает правильно. Он толкнулся снова, и ещё раз, сразу выбирая быстрый темп. Элеонор раскачивалась под ним, стараясь попадать в такт; обеими ладонями она обхватила его ягодицы, крепко сжимая и притягивая ещё ближе, впуская в себя ещё глубже. Роджерс упёрся одной рукой в кровать возле её головы, второй ухватился за её бедро, закидывая её ногу выше и облегчая доступ, и задвигался ещё быстрее. Он знал, что быстро устанет, но точно так же знал, что его это не остановит. Короткие, обрывавшиеся от нехватки воздуха стоны Элеонор сводили его с ума; она притянула к себе его голову, впилась жадным поцелуем, ударила его зубами, рассмеялась, затем откинулась на подушку. Её стоны становились всё выше и громче, и Роджерс вбивался в неё в сумасшедшем темпе, хотя ему уже самому нечем было дышать, а пот заливал глаза.

Его всё-таки не хватило, чтобы довести её до конца. Сделав несколько последних рваных толчков, он обессиленно замер, придавив Элеонор к постели собственным весом. Выходить из неё не хотелось; хотелось продлить этот миг вечно. Вместо этого он перекатился на бок, пытаясь отдышаться, и погладил Элеонор по мокрому от пота животу, провёл дальше и прижал два пальца с набухшему клитору. Элеонор охнула и раздвинула бёдра. Уставшее от долгого и не вполне привычной физической нагрузки тело отказывалось двигаться, но Роджерс не собирался сдаваться. Резкими, быстрыми движениями он ласкал клитор, и Элеонор извивалась под его рукой, то хватаясь за запястье, то стискивая простыню, выгибалась навстречу, пытаясь вжаться ещё плотнее. Наконец она протяжно вскрикнула, так что её, наверное, услышали в соседних номерах, и Роджерс, отняв пальцы, мягко поцеловал Элеонор в губы. Она благодарно улыбнулась и прижалась к его боку. Рассеянно провела ладонью по его рёбрам, животу, коснулась мелких шрамов на груди. Ещё один, значительно крупнее, был на спине, и Роджерс предпочёл бы не рассказывать истинную историю их происхождения. Однако он не сомневался, что Элеонор спросит, — и знал, что расскажет ей всё.

Он взял её ладонь и притянул к губам.

Роджерс уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда Элеонор вдруг крупно вздрогнула, затем снова. Он распахнул глаза и увидел, что она изо всех сил сдерживает смех.

— Я просто представила, как радовался бы сейчас наш психотерапевт.

— Нахер психотерапевта, — решительно заявил Роджерс, и они рассмеялись уже вместе, в полный голос.

**THE END**


End file.
